Broken Heart
by Lexi Freitas
Summary: Ela está condenada a momentos de dor, sofrimento e angústia. E é obrigada a mostrar para a sociedade, que tudo está perfeito, quando na verdade,seu maior desejo há anos é ser livre e feliz. "Na maioria das vezes sentia-me no século passado, onde as mulheres eram obrigadas a casar com os homens que sua família escolhia." O que eu estava fazendo da minha vida afinal?


O escuro do quarto me dava à sensação de paz. O silêncio me permitia pensar em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

O que eu estava fazendo da minha vida afinal?

Submetendo-me a coisas que desaprecio totalmente. Presa em um inferno.

Na maioria das vezes sentia-me no século passado, onde as mulheres eram obrigadas a casar com os homens que sua família escolhia.

Obrigadas a mostrar a sociedade que tudo estava perfeito em sua vida, quando na verdade tudo que elas tinham dentro de si, era raiva e desejo de ser livre.

É o que desejo durante anos... Liberdade e felicidade.

Aos dezoito anos me vi em cima de um altar, casando-me com um homem que mal conhecia. Meu pai sorria satisfeito e minha mãe possuía olheiras de tanto chorar na noite anterior por me ver naquela situação.

E eu? Bem, eu aprendi a me adaptar a tudo. Lidar com o homem difícil que me casei. A suportar seus insultos, ataques de machismo e a infelicidade.

Aos dezenove anos, eu estava grávida de Thomas, o bebê mais adorável que já vi em toda minha vida. A alegria foi geral...Um herdeiro.

E Hoje com meus vinte e quatro anos, estou ciente de minha situação nada boa...

Meu pai Charlie, insiste que sou obrigada a lidar com isso, preciso ser uma boa esposa e nunca deixar que meu marido se canse de mim.

Afinal ,o que eu tenho? Sou proibida de trabalhar.

Minha mãe tenta me ajudar...Mas no fim, somos duas mulheres na mão de dois machistas.

Moro em uma cidade pequena em Washington. As fofocas chegam rápido e tradições são mantidas.

A família de Mark sempre foi muito rica, possuíam terras e terras e logo eu fui à cobaia para trazer riqueza a nossa família.

Eu estava condenada. Precisava aguentar tudo até o fim de minha vida, divórcios não eram bem aceitos por aqui.

–Mamãe...

O sussurro doce de Thomas arrancou-me de meus pensamentos.

A luz fraca do abajur refletia em seu rostinho meigo. Meu homenzinho de apenas seis anos. Os cabelos loiros e lisos caiam por cima dos olhos verdes intensos, iguais aos meus.

–Oi príncipe... - Sussurrei.

–Eu tive um sonho... - Thomas se mexeu na cama e virou-se para me olhar. Ficamos com os rostos quase colados, já que eu estava espremida em sua cama de solteiro.

–E sobre o que era?- Perguntei docemente.

–Tinha uma menininha... Ela era parecida com você.

–Uma menina? – Ergui a sobrancelha em confusão.

Thomas não era de ter sonhos e muito menos com garotas, ele estava na fase de "Garotas são nojentas mãe! Menos você".

–É. Muito parecida com você. - Sussurrou.

Sua pequena mão acariciou minha bochecha e limpou uma lágrima que eu nem havia percebido que escorrera.

–Parecida comigo?- Fiz uma careta exagerada. – Que azar!

Thomas soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, que me fez rir também.

–Era bonita como você mamãe.

Olhei para ele e fitei seus olhos verdes inocentes.

Meu filho é a pessoa mais doce que conheço e o único que me sinto realmente confortável de aceitar elogios. Na verdade,ele era o único em minha vida a faze-los.

–Obrigada meu príncipe. O senhor não deveria estar dormindo? – Falei, fazendo cara feia.

Ele encolheu os ombros, como quem pede desculpas e acabou rindo.

Observei sua expressão bem desperta e suspirei. Não teria jeito, ele não iria dormir tão cedo.

–Reze para seu pai não te pegar acordado. - Suspirei.

Levantei-me da cama e acendi a luz, peguei um quebra cabeça de nível difícil -os preferidos de Thomas- e espalhei tudo no chão.

–Vamos gastar neurônios pra ver se cansa. - Disse brincalhona.

Ele pulou da cama animado e juntos começamos a montar o quebra cabeça. Em meio a risos e brincadeiras.

–Não mãe... Olha, é essa aqui.- Thomas me estendeu uma peça, que se encaixava perfeitamente no pedaço aonde eu estava montando.

Rolou os olhos pra mim e eu ri. Ele é melhor do que eu.

Metade do quebra cabeça estava montado e o relógio de cabeceira marcava meia-noite.

Se Mark chegasse e o visse acordado, nós dois estaríamos encrencados.

–Muito bem garotão, hora de dormir. Ou...

–Ora o que temos aqui! – A voz de Mark me faz pular de susto e ficar irritada quase automaticamente. – O que o moleque está fazendo acordado ainda?

Thomas ergueu os olhos para mim em um pedido silencioso de desculpas e segurou minha mão enquanto levantava.

–Ele já vai dormir Mark. – Disse secamente.

–Eu deveria dar uma surra nos dois por não saberem obedecer. - Ele resmungou e saiu da porta, indo para o fim do corredor, onde é o nosso quarto.

Ajeitei Thomas na cama e acariciei suas bochechas lisinhas e branquinhas.

–Desculpa mamãe. - Ele sussurrou e subitamente me abraçou forte.

–Está tudo bem meu amor. - Sussurrei de volta e acariciei seu cabelo loirinho. - Boa noite.

Beijei sua testa e sai do quarto respirando fundo. Segurando as lágrimas que ameaçam escorrer.

Não é certo sermos tratados assim. Meu filho não merece isso.

Entrei no quarto já mais recomposta e me preparando psicologicamente para o que ia escutar.

–Vejamos se não é minha querida esposa.

–Não comece Mark.- Disse fria.

–Ah querida... Estou de bom humor hoje e preciso de cuidados.

Droga... Isso é pior até que do que as brigas.

Suspirei auditivamente e encolhi os ombros.

–Hoje não, estou cansada. - Disse com a voz mansa, torcendo para que ele respeitasse a minha vontade.

Olhei-o pela primeira vez desde que entrei no quarto e suspirei.

Mark é alto, cheios de músculos como um jogador de futebol, cabelos loiros assim como os de Thomas e olhos azuis intensos. Suas feições são muito marcadas e másculas e neste momento, totalmente furiosas.

–Cansada de que Isabella? Você não faz nada o dia inteiro! Cuida dessa casa e daquele moleque, o que não é mais que sua obrigação!

Fiquei calada, Mark pensa que minha vida é um mar de rosas, onde não tenho preocupações, trabalho e muito menos problemas. Ele nunca foi capaz de me entender e isso não iria acontecer agora.

–Você é minha esposa, tem obrigações a cumprir, acha que a vida é fácil? Chego cansado do trabalho e quero relaxar, o mínimo que você pode fazer, é me abrir essas pernas.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.

Humilhada. Pisada. Usada. Dilacerada.

–Estou cansada Mark, eu não aguento a forma que você trata a mim e ao meu filho! Você não sabe o que é ser um bom marido ou um bom pai, não conhece educação, carinho e muito menos amor.

–Ah Isabella... Estou comovido! Nós somos casados. Abandonei minha vida de solteirice e diversão por sua causa e ainda tem a coragem de reclamar? Eu vou tomar um banho e quando voltar, quero você pronta.

Em alguns passos e ele estava em minha frente, segurou meu rosto com brutalidade e beijou meus lábios com violência.

–Entendeu cadela? - Perguntou ameaçadoramente.

Eu sei o que vai acontecer se eu o recusar. De uma maneira ou outra, irei sofrer algum dano.

–Sim. - Respondi firme e de olhos fechados, negando-me a chorar em sua frente.

Ele me largou e andou rapidamente para o banheiro, batendo a porta.

Tentei me acalmar e respirar fundo para conter os soluços.

Mark não gosta de preliminares e muito menos de enrolamentos de muitos beijos e roupas no caminho. Sexo é para o prazer dele e eu sou o seu objeto.

Suspirei e reuni toda a força que ainda havia em mim.

Tirei minhas roupas e deitei na cama, relaxando por um momento. Eu não posso mais fazer isso...

_Sim você pode. Thomas está no outro quarto, ele precisa de você._

Pensar em meu filho me acalma e tenho forças para aguentar essa vida.

Escutei a porta se abrindo e respirei fundo. Mais um dia sendo usada. Desdou 18 anos...

Mark me atacou de uma vez só, beijando minha boca bruscamente.

Suas mãos apertavam meu corpo com brutalidade. Beijou e chupou meus seios e sei que isso deveria ser bom, porém só consigo me concentrar em segurar o choro.

Sentia-me frígida, não sei o que é sentir prazer.

Sua mão segurou meu rosto com força e ele me fitou com seus olhos azuis.

–Cadelinha deliciosa... Ah, sim Isabella.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e o vi botando a camisinha em seu membro.

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim e gemeu. Enquanto eu segurava um arquejo de dor.

–Apertadinha querida...- Sussurrou e me beijou com fúria, enquanto estoca rápido e forte em mim.

Tentava ignorar ardência em meu sexo e rezava para que ele terminasse de uma vez.

As estocadas continuavam cada vez mais fortes e brutas.

Ele segurou meu rosto com força e quando percebeu que eu estava quieta, estapeou meu rosto com um pouco de força.

Eu não aguentei mais a dor e contrai meus músculos, apertando o membro de Mark dentro de mim.

Ele gemeu de prazer e senti as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Estava despedaçada. Dilacerada para todo o sempre e acho que vagarei com essa dor pela eternidade. Sendo usada, abusada e humilhada.

Mark gemeu em meu ouvido e o som me fez chorar ainda mais.

Em um gesto de descontrole, gritei. Gritei de dor e da desgraça que é minha vida.

–Bom dia mamãe. - Disse meu filho animado ao me ver descendo as escadas.

Sorri para cena. Ele estava de pijama azul e pantufas em forma de navios. Presente dos avós.

–Bom dia meu príncipe. - Disse baixinho. Minha voz estava rouca e esquisita por conta do choro.

– Você tá bem? - Perguntou ele, a testa formando um vinco de preocupação.

Ele se aproximou e o peguei no colo. Passou os pequenos dedinhos por meus olhos.

–Estou sim meu anjo. - Respondi docemente.

–Moleque, já mandei você chamar sua mãe de senhora, ela é casada!

Thomas estremeceu em meu colo e Mark desceu as escadas, vindo em nossa direção.

–Desculpe pai. – Thomas disse de cabeça baixa.

–Alguém tem que ensinar boas maneiras para esse garoto...

Mark foi até a cozinha e eu olhei para Thomas que estava sério.

–Vamos trocar essa roupa para tomar café. - Beijei sua bochecha e ele riu baixinho.

Subi as escadas com Thomas ao meu lado. Ele já tem seis anos e não aguento ficar com ele por muito tempo em meu colo.

–Mãe, porque o Mark é tão chato?

Virei minha cabeça imediatamente para olhar meu filho, sentado em sua cama olhando para mim com expectativa.

–Não o chame assim, se ele ouvir, vamos nos encrencar. - Disse baixinho.

Thomas nunca escondeu de Mark que não sente afinidade com ele e na maioria das vezes o responde como ninguém.

Quando era pequeno o chama de papai, assim como qualquer criança. Porém conforme foi crescendo, isso sumiu.

Ele não gosta de ficar sozinho no mesmo espaço que Mark e muito menos se refere a ele como pai.

Mark não atura esse desaforo e sempre que o ouve falando assim, briga com ele e comigo. Por isso, Thomas às vezes prefere se submeter a Mark, chamando-o de pai apenas para que não haja gritaria.

–Seu pai é uma pessoa complicada. Mas hoje, teremos o dia só pra nós, nada de chatos na área. - Disse brincalhona e me aproximei para dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Já era fim de tarde, o dia estava ensolarado. Observei aflita, Thomas subir em uma árvore para pegar uma flor.

Ele sempre foi muito ligado à natureza e desde pequeno gosta de fazer essas artes.

–Thomas, cuidado. Por favor, desce daí. Vem, vou te ajudar.

Ele fez uma careta, mas aceitou minha ajuda, desceu da árvore trazendo uma flor em sua mão. Aproveitou que estava em meu colo e me abraçou.

Afastou-se por um momento e pôs a flor em meu cabelo. Ri e botei-o no chão.

Saiu correndo pela campina e pegou sua bola, jogando-a pro alto.

A campina é um lugar só nosso, ninguém sabe onde fica. Achei esse lugar quando era mais nova e Thomas adora.

Sentei-me entre as flores e continuei lendo um livro velho que achei nas coisas de minha mãe. É um romance e me permiti sair do meu mundo por alguns minutos.

Concentrada na leitura, não percebi o que estava ao meu redor, até escutar o grito alto de Thomas.

–Mamãe! - Ele gritou com a voz rouca.

Levantei-me corri até onde ele estava ao lado de uma árvore.

–Meu Deus, o que houve Thomas? – Perguntei já a beira do desespero.

– Tentei subir, mas o galho quebrou e... -Ele tentou explicar em meio aos soluços.

–Merda, segura na mamãe. –Pedi.

Ele tentou levantar e gritou. Sua perna esquerda estava machucada e estranha.

–Tudo bem, fica quietinho. Eu vou te pegar no colo. - Tentei ficar calma.

Peguei-o no colo e me desestabilizei um pouco quando abaixei novamente para pegar minha bolsa que estava no chão, em meio às flores.

–Vou levar você no hospital. - Sussurrei para Thomas que estava chorando encostado em meu peito e beijei sua bochecha.

Liguei para Mark no caminho para o hospital e ele fez pouco caso da situação de Thomas, Além de me xingar por não ter tomado conta direito dele.

Chorei em desespero e fui obrigada a concordar com ele. Porque raios não prestei mais atenção?

Thomas choramingou no banco de trás e percebi que estava tentando se mover.

–Príncipe, escuta a mamãe. Fica quietinho, sua perna vai precisar de cuidados.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e suspirei, vendo o hospital a minha frente.

–Isabella Swan- Chamou uma enfermeira.

Levantei-me e peguei Thomas no colo com cuidado.

–Sala seis querida, o Dr. Cullen está esperando vocês. - Disse ela doce.

Andei rápido e concentrei-me em não tropeçar em meus próprios pés, carregando Thomas até a sala seis.

Adentrei a sala e prontamente mãos fortes ajudaram-me a segurar Thomas e senta-lo na maca.

Respirei fundo, recuperando a respiração e levantei a cabeça para olhar o doutor.

Perdi o fôlego de vez.

Grandes olhos verdes me fitavam com preocupação. O doutor era um Deus encarnado.

Cabelos em tom de bronze, revoltos e lisos, feições suaves e bonitas, lábios vermelhos e convidativos, além de seus olhos que me faziam lembrar os olhos de Thomas. Verdes intensos.

_Tão fodidamente lindo!_

–Boa tarde senhorita Isabella. - Ele disse e seus olhos me avaliaram.

–Boa tarde Dr. Cullen- Respondi ofegante.

–Edward apenas-Disse simpático.

Olhei para Thomas que estava quieto e olhando tudo muito desconfiado.

–O que houve garotão? – Edward remexeu nos cabelos de Thomas e os dois riram.

–Ele estava tentando subir em uma árvore e caiu, eu estava distraída e... Acabou se machucando. Diz que a perna esquerda dói. - Expliquei tentando me acalmar.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos ao ver Thomas tão quietinho e com uma expressão de dor.

–Isso acontece, crianças são elétricas. -Disse olhando-me com um sorriso torto. Perdi-me em seu olhar por alguns segundos. - Você gosta de árvores? – Edward perguntou a Thomas,ainda me fitando.

–Elas são legais, dá pra ver um monte de coisas lá de cima e pegar flores bonitas pra mamãe.

Sorri e segurei a vontade de abraçar meu filho. Sempre tão carinhoso comigo.

–Eu também gostava de árvores quando era do seu tamanho.

Edward conversava com Thomas, ao mesmo tempo que examinava sua perna e pude ver que ele parecia preocupado.

–Seu nome garotão?

–Thomas.

Edward olhou de relance pra mim e sorri.

–Sério? Caramba! É o meu nome do meio.- Edward disse e Thomas pareceu impressionado.

–Uau, isso é maneiro.

–Thomas, vamos precisar fazer um raio X, algo me diz que você arrumou um sério problema ai.

Thomas apesar de estar conversando, eu podia ver seus olhos com lágrimas e sua carinha de dor sempre que Edward tocava sua perna esquerda.

–Mamãe...- Thomas sussurrou me olhando. Edward me olhou também e percebi que estava chorando. – Não chora.

–Está tudo bem amor.- Limpei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

–Ele ficará bem.- Edward disse com um sorriso e por algum motivo, eu acreditei nele.

Já fazia quinze dias que Thomas estava com a perna engessada. Ele odiava mais que tudo ter que ficar deitado quase o tempo todo. Sentia falta de ir a clareia, de subir em árvores, brincar com a sua bola...

E eu tentava acalma-lo.

Hoje teríamos que voltar no médico e ver se finalmente estava tudo bem.

–Mamãe...Eu não quero mais ficar com isso. – Thomas resmungou pela vigésima vez.

–Vamos ver o que o médico vai dizer. – Suspirei e o peguei no colo, ajeitando-o no banco de trás do carro.

Thomas ficou calado durante todo o caminho e seu humor pareceu melhorar quando viu Edward.

–Thomas! E ai garotão? Como anda essa perna? – Edward perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos loiros de Thomas. – Oi Isabella.

–Bella, por favor.- Murmurei.

Olhar para Edward ainda era um perigo. Ele me distraia muito.

–Bella, ele conseguiu tomar todos os remédios?

–Sim. Segui todas as suas instruções, apesar de que alguém ai não facilitava muito. – Disse brincalhona apontando para Thomas que rolou os olhos pra mim.

–Ficar deitado é chato e tomar remédio também.

–Eu me lembro quando tinha sua idade, quase todo mês acontecia alguma coisa comigo...Minha mãe entrava em desespero. Mas pensa... Quanto mais quietinho você ficar e tomar os remédios, mais rápido ficará bom.

Os dois sorriram um pro outro e senti que Thomas realmente gostava de Edward.

–Ele é um bom garoto. - Edward disse assim que Thomas foi encaminhado para outra sala.

Finalmente ele poderia tirar o gesso, porém teria que tomar cuidado e se sentisse dor eu deveria traze-lo aqui imediatamente.

–Ele é a melhor coisa da minha vida.- Respondi distraída.

Edward me olhou e eu fiquei completamente paralisada. Estávamos tão perto... Eu podia sentir seu hálito refrescante em minha pele.

–Crianças são uma benção... - Sussurrou.

Eu queria tanto seus lábios nos meus...

Dei um passo para trás assustada com meus me olhou confuso e respirei fundo.

–Sim eu também acho.

Eu não conseguia olha-lo e não deseja-lo, algo me puxava em sua direção. Algo dentro de mim se animava com a sua presença e me fazia ter vontade de conversar com ele.

–Há quanto tempo é casada?

Assustei-me com a sua pergunta, porém ele parecia apenas curioso.

–Me casei aos dezoito. Um ano depois estava gravida de Thomas... – Disse baixinho.

–Uau... Tão nova, são raros os amores adolescentes que dão certo hoje em dia.

Edward achava que tinha me casado por escolha, por amor.

–Acredite, esse não é o meu caso.

Ele me fitou e se aproximou. Olhando-me e sorrindo um pouco.

–Seu marido é um homem de sorte Bella.

Arquejei e dei passos para trás.

Isso não podia acontecer, não era certo! Ele é um médico renumerado... Não podia estar afim de mim, até porque sou casada e se Mark soubesse de qualquer coisa...

–E-eu...Obrigada.- Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e meu coração batendo forte.

Não estou acostumada a receber elogios de homens. Apenas de Thomas.

–Edward!- Thomas gritou.

Viramos para olha-lo parado na porta com um sorriso imenso.

–Sabia que ia gostar de tirar o gesso. E ai? Está doendo? – Edward se agachou em sua frente e conversava com ele divertido.

–Não. É bem legal ficar sem aquilo.

–Lembre disso quando quiser subir em árvores de novo.- Resmunguei e cruzei os braços.

Thomas encolheu os ombros e eu e Edward rimos.

–Sua mãe está certa, é perigoso. Bem, eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente em uma semana.

Edward levantou com toda a sua elegância e suspirei.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Droga!

–Eba! Eu gosto de vir aqui. – Thomas disse animado e franzi o cenho.

–Gosta de hospitais? – Perguntei desconfiada.

–É legal mamãe. Quero ser um médico igual ao Edward.

Um sorriso imenso se abriu em meus lábios e eu Thomas com sonhos, sorrisos e expectativas era tão bom! Queria vê-lo crescer e ser feliz. Poder vê-lo fazer as coisas que eu nunca pude.

–Tem que estudar muito garotão. Tenho certeza que você será um ótimo médico.

–Eu também tenho.

Ajoelhei-me e estendi os braços. Thomas correu pra mim e gargalhou quando beijei seu rosto freneticamente.

–Finalmente você está bem, agora vai parar de resmungar.

–Para mamãe! – Ele gargalhava.

Edward ria também e aquilo me desconcertou por inteiro.

_Filho da mãe atraente._

–Obrigada Edward. – Agradeci com um sorriso.

Depois de quinze dias, ver um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Thomas, era uma alegria.

Estendi a mão para Edward que a aceitou de bom grado. Seu toque era firme e suas mãos grandes.

Um calor estranho se apossou de mim e fiquei hipnotizada o olhando por alguns segundos, assim como ele.

–Uma semana Bella... Para confirmar se está tudo bem. – Sussurrou.

–Mãe, porque o Mark não pode ser legal igual ao Edward?

Thomas e eu estávamos sozinhos em casa. Enquanto eu terminava o jantar, ele fazia as tarefas da escola.

–Eu já disse príncipe. Seu pai é complicado...

–Eu tenho medo dele. - Sussurrou.

Paralisei, olhando para a faca que eu segurava.

–Eu também... -Sussurrei.

Larguei a faca e me virei para olha-lo.

–Sinto muito filho, você merecia um pai melhor.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

–É mãe...Mas eu tenho você. Que é a melhor do muuuuuuundo.

–Eu tento - Eu ri. – Agora termine logo essa tarefa, estou quase terminando o jantar.

Naquela noite eu conseguira me livrar de Mark, dizendo que Thomas estava sentindo uma dor na perna e me pedira para dormir com ele. Depois de escutar xingamentos e outras coisas mais, fui dormir com Thomas, que de bom grado, dormiu por cima de mim, com a cabeça entre meus seios.

O dia foi passando em minha mente como um filme... Eu não conseguia parar de pensar _nele_, em seus lindos olhos verdes, os cabelos em um tom cobre... Eu queria tanto poder deslizar minhas mãos por entre aqueles lábios vermelhos e convidativos... O hálito refrescante. Meu Deus, pela primeira vez eu desejo um homem.

_Você é casada Isabella, contenha-se._

Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele, a forma que interagia com Thomas e parecia gostar dele, o modo educado e gentil que sempre falou comigo.

Era o inverso de Mark e Thomas parecia gostar tanto dele.

Nos quinze dias que ficou com gesso. Pelo menos uma vez por dia,Thomas falava de Edward, com alegria e admiração. Animado pela história de ter um "Amigo" médico.

Eu ri baixinho com meus pensamentos e acariciei os cabelos lisinhos e loiros de Thomas.

Se eu tivesse conhecido Edward quando tinha dezessete anos, tentaria seduzi-lo.

Quase ri novamente e me segurei, pois não queria acordar Thomas.

E com lindos olhos verdes e lábios vermelhos passando como flashes em minha mente, adormeci.

–Mãeeee- Senti tapinhas leves em meu rosto e um resmungar.

–Hmmm, príncipe me deixe dormir...

–Mark pediu pra chamar você- Disse baixinho e beijou minha bochecha.

Abri os olhos lentamente e suspirei.

O que será que aquele ogro quer?

–Ok. Acordei.

Levantei-me um pouco cambaleante e passei as mãos por meus cabelos castanhos escuros.

–Vou fazer seu café. - Avisei, olhando-o sentadinho na cama. - Sua perna está doendo?

–Às vezes dói. Se eu andar muito rápido ou correr.

–Thomas! Você ouviu o que o Edward disse nada de correr e nem ficar aprontando. Tirar o gesso não significa que não posso colocá-lo de novo. Promete tomar cuidado?

Ajoelhei em sua frente e pus a mãos em seus joelhos.

–Prometo – Suspirou e sorriu. - Será que um dia vou poder ser uma médico também mãe?

–Claro filho,é só estudar pra isso...Além do mais você é um garoto...

–Isabella! -Um grito alto e rude soou do lado de fora do quarto. A voz de Mark me deu calafrios e prontamente fiquei de pé, ficando séria.

–Thomas fique no quarto, vou ver o que ele quer.

–Tudo bem.

O sorriso que antes tinha em seus lábios murchou e sua expressão era séria.

Beijei suas bochechas e sai do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

Fui até o meu quarto com Mark e lá estava ele, deitado na cama, com os dois braços apoiados na parte de trás da cabeça.

Usava apenas uma cueca larga.

–O que quer Mark? Tenho que dar café da manhã para o Thomas.

–Você escapou ontem Isabella... Mas estou desejoso de seu corpo. Vem aqui vem...

Suas palavras embrulharam meu estômago e fiquei paralisada.

_Merda!_

Olhei sua expressão maliciosa e segurei a bile em minha boca. Corri para o banheiro, vomitando até não aguentar mais.

–Que merda Isabella, está doente?

Segurei no mármore da pia para enfim ficar de pé, dando de cara com seus olhos azuis frios.

–Eu não sei Mark- Disse baixo.

–Cuide dessa merda, eu preciso de uma mulher e não de uma doente.

Olhei-o e meu estômago se revirou novamente, porém a raiva tomou conta de mim.

O que ele acha que eu sou porra? Sou um ser humano, fico doente, cansada e indisposta!

Meu corpo tremeu e eu não aguentei.

–Chega! Chega! Eu não aguento mais isso. Você não tem o mínimo de respeito! - Gritei. –Você não vai me tocar, me deixa em paz.

Uma fraqueza me atingiu e segurei no mármore.

_Droga de enjoo!_

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava prestes a acontecer, senti a ardência e dor em meu rosto.

Um tapa na cara! Como ele pôde?

Eu poderia ser mais humilhada?

Mark me imprensou contra o mármore da pia e segurou meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás.

–Nunca mais, ouse falar comigo nesse tom. Sou seu marido, preste atenção como age.

_Não dá mais! Tirem-no de perto de mim!_

Lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos e um soluço ficou preso em minha garganta.

–Sai de perto de mim. Você não tem o direito de me bater, nem de gritar comigo, ou de achar que tenho que abrir minhas pernas sempre que você quiser. Eu não vivo para te servir.

–Ah vive sim cadela. Quem banca isso tudo aqui? Você não faz nada Isabella, sou seu marido, posso fazer o que quiser com você.

–Não! Você não pode! Não sou um objeto, sou um ser humano! -Gritei. -Sai de perto de mim porra!

Tentei-me livrar de seus braços e senti sua respiração rápida contra a minha pele.

–Gosta de apanhar Isabella.

Mark se preparava para me dar outro tapa, quando ouvimos o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

–Mamãe?

Mark fechou a mão em punho e me soltou da bancada, olhando para Thomas ameaçadoramente.

–O que está fazendo aqui moleque? Quer apanhar também?!- Gritou Mark.

Recuperei o controle de minhas pernas e me meti na frente de Thomas.

–Você não vai encostar no meu filho!

Mark gargalhou e fingiu limpar uma lágrima.

–Que bonitinho. Uma cadela tentando proteger seu filhote!

–Não fala assim com ela!- Thomas gritou histericamente e me desesperei.

Mark estava pior, fora capaz de me bater e ameaçar Thomas.

Olhei ameaçadoramente para Mark.

–Não se atreva-Grunhi. - Eu juro que chamo a polícia.

Virei-me para trás e olhei para Thomas que estava sério e querendo ir até Mark.

Peguei seus braços e o conduzi para fora do banheiro.

Tentando controlar a respiração e segurando Thomas pelo braço, desci as escadas e sai da casa.

Sem olhar para trás por único momento.

Chorava descontroladamente enquanto Thomas acariciava meu rosto, onde Mark havia me batido.

Eu não deveria desabar na frente do meu filho... Porém, era inevitável, não dava mais para viver assim.

A questão é que eu não sabia o que fazer se saísse de casa com Thomas, teria que aguentar meu pai e suas falas machistas.

Nunca pude trabalhar e não tenho amigos... Pra onde diabos eu vou com meu filho?

Eu não tenho escolha a não ser ficar.

–Mamãe... Não chora. - Thomas estava com a expressão triste e a minha vontade de chorar crescia só de vê-lo assim.

–Vou parar príncipe.

Respirei fundo e controlei minha respiração e os soluços. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de meus olhos, e a tristeza me consumia de uma forma como nunca antes.

Segurei o rostinho de Thomas entre minhas mãos e beijei sua testa, abraçando-o contra meu peito.

–Nunca vou deixar ninguém machucar você.- Sussurrei.

–Mãeeee posso tomar sorvete?- Thomas ia correndo a minha frente, com o rosto iluminado ao ver o vendedor de sorvete.

–Pode príncipe.

Thomas correu até o vendedor de sorvete, já escolhendo qual ia tomar.

Eu ri de sua empolgação e fui até onde ele estava, pagando.

Thomas abriu a embalagem com agilidade e logo estava se lambuzando com sorvete de chocolate.

Eu ri e segurei a mão que ele não segurava o doce.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde a minha briga com Mark.

Todos os dias, algum tempo antes dele chegar, eu me trancava no quarto de Thomas e ficávamos os dois lá, conversando, vendo filmes e montando quebra cabeças.

Eu não tinha mais coragem de dormir ao lado de Mark, ou até de vê-lo. Escondia-me e ignorava quando ele socava a porta gritando.

A questão é que eu não podia ficar mais nessa situação. Uma hora teria que enfrenta-lo e sinceramente, eu morria de medo.

Enquanto pudesse evitar, eu o faria.

Thomas terminou seu sorvete e arregalei os olhos com a rapidez.

–Já acabou?

Ele riu e jogou o palito e a embalagem em uma lixeira.

Continuamos andando e ele pulava as linhas do chão, por mais que eu o repreende-se.

Ele não deveria ficar se arriscando desse jeito. Edward disse para não abusar.

–Thomas você vai cair. Por favor, anda direito.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e parou de pular as linhas.

Chegamos ao parque onde Thomas sempre gostou de ir.

É um lugar grande, com um gramado extenso e algumas flores, há brinquedos de madeira para crianças e bancos para os pais sentarem. Alguns casais de adolescentes fazem piqueniques e outros aproveitam para ler um livro.

Thomas saiu correndo em disparada para os brinquedos e me sentei em um banco vazio do parque.

Não me arrisquei a ler um livro enquanto ele brincava, já que da última vez, tiveram consequências nada boas.

Thomas brincava com uma garotinha linda. Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros e um sorriso encantador.

Eles riam e se animavam com alguma coisa, brincavam juntos. Eu sorri e suspirei.

Se Mark fosse um homem decente, eu gostaria de ter outro filho... Uma garotinha talvez.

Thomas empurrava a menina no balanço com cuidado e eu ri com isso. Ele ficava todo bobo com ela.

–Parece que Thomas gostou da minha sobrinha.

Sua voz me fez pular do banco e meus olhos se arregalarem.

Lá estava ele, com toda a sua beleza.

–E-Edward?- gaguejei.

Eu já o achava um Deus grego com seu jaleco de médico...Agora acho que estava prestes a enfartar.

Ele vestia calças jeans escuras e uma blusa branca que mostrava bem seu porte físico definido. Estava de óculos escuros e um sorriso glorioso. Os cabelos cobres revoltos.

_Sexy! Sexy! Sexy!_

Respirei fundo e olhei Thomas e a menina brincando.

–Parece que sim.- Sorri.

Sem esperar um convite, Edward sentou ao meu lado. O olhei de relance e ele me fitava com admiração.

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça.

Afinal o que um cara como ele poderia querer comigo?

–Sua sobrinha é linda. - Eu disse olhando para o balanço, onde Thomas ainda empurrava cuidadosamente a menina.

–Minha bonequinha...- Ele disse docemente e riu em seguida. –Nome dela é Melaine. Meu irmão a trata como se fosse de porcelana. Mas é uma travessa.

Eu podia ver a sua admiração ao olhar pra sua sobrinha e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Mark nenhuma vez olhou para o próprio filho assim, nunca o beijou na bochecha ou disse "Bom dia filho", era sempre "Faça isso moleque."

Thomas estava certo em não gostar do pai. Mark nunca dera motivos para isso.

Olhando aquela cena, onde duas crianças inocentes brincavam uma com a outra... Onde eu via o sorriso estampado no rosto do meu filho. Eu não conseguia mais segurar minha tristeza.

Quando percebi, estava fungando e com lágrimas escorrendo por todo o meu rosto.

Porque a vida tinha que ser tão dura comigo e Thomas?

–Bella? O que houve? – A voz de Edward preocupada, me fez chorar mais.

As únicas pessoas que se preocupavam comigo de verdade era minha mãe. -que nada podia fazer- e Thomas.

–Me desculpa...E-eu...-Gaguejei e sufoquei soluços. Não conseguindo terminar a frase.

Tampei o rosto com as mãos e tentei controlar o choro, porém eu não estava obtendo sucesso.

Fui abraçada de repente e perdi a percepção do tempo.

O cheiro dele, sua respiração, seu corpo quente, seus braços fortes me envolvendo... Era tudo que eu sempre precisei. Tudo que sempre quis.

Ouvi vozes altas de crianças e afastei Edward rapidamente, varrendo os olhos pelo parque a procura de Thomas.

Ele e Melaine estavam sentados na grama e conversavam de um jeito encantador. Ela sorria e ele parecia feliz.

–Bella, eles estão bem. Olha pra mim.

Respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça para olha-lo.

–Me conte o que aconteceu. Eu vejo dor em seus olhos desde que lhe conheço. Eu não entendo... – Ele sussurrou.

–Eu sinto muito por isso... Não sei o que deu em mim.

–Me conte. –pediu.

Olhei em seus olhos e uma forte e desconhecida vontade surgiu em mim, eu queria lhe contar tudo, queria poder abraça-lo de novo e ouvir suas palavras reconfortantes.

Porém, ele não merecia isso. Todo o tempo que cuidou de Thomas, foi extremamente gentil e até carinhoso. Ele não merecia saber o horror que era minha vida.

–Eu não posso. - Disse firme, ainda o olhando. – Você não deve se envolver nisso e não quero a pena de ninguém.

Minha mente gritava para que eu deixasse de ser idiota e contasse tudo de uma vez. Mas do que isso iria adiantar?

–Eu não aguento vê-la assim... Eu não sei por que, mas Bella, você mexe comigo.

Fechei os olhos e gemi.

–Não diga isso, por favor. –Sussurrei.

Dei graças a Deus por não ter tanta gente ali no parque, ninguém reparava em nós dois.

–Desde o dia que entrou em meu consultório nervosa e completamente linda...Eu...

Botei um dedo em seus lábios, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

–Eu também me sinto assim Edward, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Nós não podemos...

Olhei para Thomas de relance e ele continuava concentrado em Melaine.

–Um dia você irá me contar?

–Talvez- Sussurrei.

Afastei-me dele e de seu corpo tentador, limpei o rastro das lagrimas de meu rosto e respirei fundo.

–Então, quantos anos Melaine tem?

Edward parecia ter que se recuperar de minha proximidade há segundos atrás e quase ri disso, pois me sentia exatamente da mesma forma.

–Seis. Mas na maioria das vezes age como se tivesse dez. – Ele riu olhando-a.

Thomas e Melaine subiam a pequena escada para ir ao escorregador. Ele a ajudava com um sorriso.

–Nunca vi Thomas tão encantado com uma menina antes.- Disse sorrindo.

Os dois eram tão fofinhos juntos.

–Acredite em mim que Melaine não é do tipo que gosta de garotos...Mas já com Thomas...

Nós dois olhamos o exato momento que Melaine deu um beijo na bochecha de Thomas e ele ficou vermelho.

–Uau!- Edward disse espantado.

–Olha a cara do Thomas!- Gargalhei.

–É, eles realmente gostaram um do outro.

A tarde havia sido maravilhosa. Edward havia me feito companhia. Havíamos conversado durantes horas, tínhamos muitos gostos comuns em música, comida, livros e até algumas coisas de arquitetura.

Desde de pequena eu me via como uma decoradora profissional, eu gostava de redecorar lugares, combinar móveis, cores e outras coisas mais.

Edward me contara que sua mãe era arquiteta e eu quis conhecê-la. Mas não me atrevi a falar sobre minha vontade.

Evitei todo os assuntos que pudessem envolver Mark. Edward sabia que havia algo muito estranho em minha vida, porém foi cavaleiro o suficiente para não insistir no assunto.

Conversar e ver a forma que Edward me tratava e também ao meu filho, fez-me chegar a uma decisão que eu já deveria ter tomado há muito tempo.

Preciso me livrar de Mark e seguir com a minha vida.

Thomas e Melaine não queriam se desgrudar e na hora de ir embora, os dois fizeram bicos.

Thomas no carro não parava de falar o quanto Melaine era bonita e fofa e que queria brincar com ela de novo.

Eu não poderia dizer nada, já que ficar encontrando Edward não era seguro. Se Mark soubesse disso, surtaria.

Quando Thomas e eu chegamos em casa, já era noite e o carro de Mark estava no gramado.

Droga!

–Thomas,eu quero que entre em casa e vá direto pro quarto. Tranque a porta e só abra quando eu mandar,está bem?

As feições alegres de Thomas murcharam e agora ele estava sério.

–Mark vai bater em você?- Ele perguntou em um fio de voz.

Reuni o máximo de força que tinha para olhar em seus olhos e responder.

–Não amor,ele não vai.

Thomas saiu do carro e eu sai em seguida, ele agarrou minha cintura, abraçando-me forte.

–Eu gosto do jeito que o Edward trata você.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com suas palavras. Que criança de seis anos diz isso?

–Eu também gosto- confessei e ajoelhei em sua frente, abraçando-o.

Acariciei seus cabelos lisinhos e loiros e suspirei.

–Vai ficar tudo bem.

Levantei e segurei sua mão, indo para dentro da casa.

Assim que entramos, Thomas fez o que pedi e respirei de alívio.

Nunca em todos esses anos de casada com Mark, eu tinha chegado há essa hora em casa. Com certeza, eu teria problemas. Ainda mais, porque venho fugindo dele há dias.

Eu precisava enfrentar essa situação. Adiar só iria piorar.

Respirei fundo e deixei minha bolsa na mesa da sala.

Subi as escadas em passos decididos, a minha decisão era essa e Mark teria que aceitar.

A luz do quarto estava acessa e Mark estava de costas para mim, sentado na cama imóvel.

–Onde você estava?- Perguntou com a voz raivosa.

–Thomas e eu fomos ao parque. Depois de resolver umas coisas na cidade. –Disse com tranquilidade.

–Você acha pode ficar saindo assim? Chega há essa hora em casa e me vem com essa desculpa ridícula? Se dê ao respeito! – Ele ficou em pé e em um átimo estava a minha frente, bufando.

–Está exagerando, eu não estava fazendo nada demais. Estava com o meu filho no parque.

–Isabella... Eu acho bom você se cuidar, se eu a pegar com outro homem, mato você e ele.

Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e pareciam em chamas, seus punhos cerrados, assim como a mandíbula.

–Não existe outro homem Mark. E não ouse falar comigo dessa forma, eu estou cansada! Cansada de aturar você todos os dias, seus xingamentos ,discussões e reclamações! Pra mim chega! Eu e o meu filho não merecemos nada disso. Estraguei a minha vida casando com você aos dezoito anos, eu era boba e achava que encontraria em você um príncipe encantado. Mas olha a novidade... Eu cresci! Sou maior de idade, tenho meus direitos e homem nenhum vai ficar me batendo. Ou você respeita isso, ou eu quero divórcio.

Mark tremia, dei dois passos para trás e quando me preparava para correr, ele puxou meu cabelo.

Em um segundo eu estava em baixo dele e sua mão pesada me dava um tapa atrás do outro.

–Divórcio é? Esse é o máximo que você vai ter!-Gritou.

Lágrimas inundavam meu rosto e a dor se entranhou em meu ser.

Eu berrei e tentei tira-lo de cima de mim.

–Cala boca piranha!

Meu rosto virava freneticamente para os lados a cada tapa que ele me dava, minhas bochechas ardiam.

Seus olhos azuis cravados em mim e sua mão pesada me batendo cada vez mais rápido.

–Mark!- Gritei.- Para!

Depois disso eu não conseguia mais voz sumira e meu choro era a única coisa que se ouvia.

Mark saiu de cima de mim e me pegou no colo, pondo-me na cama.

–Se você pedir o divórcio querida... Eu tiro Thomas de você.- Ele sussurrou e acariciou minha bochecha machucada.

Minha boca sangrava, eu sentia o gosto de ferrugem em minha boca e gemia de dor.

A que ponto isso chegou...

Eu não tinha mais forças para gritar,chorar ou pedir ajuda.

A ameaça de Mark ficava latejando em minha cabeça.

_Thomas...Ele quer tirar o meu Thomas de mim! Fique no quarto filho! Fique seguro..._

Acordei assustada. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram e nem onde estava.

Respirei fundo e notei que Mark ainda estava na rosto doía muito e imaginei como deveria estar meu reflexo.

Fui até o banheiro e liguei a luz, olhando-me no espelho.

Eu estava boca estava um pouco torta, inchada e bochechas completamente roxas, inchadas e machucadas. Havia sangue seco e ao mais simples toque me fazia olhos possuíam olheiras havia tomado uma surra.

Obriguei-me a parar de chorar e fazer algo sobre isso.

Apaguei as luzes e sai do quarto na ponta dos pés. A porta de Thomas estava aberta.

_Deus! Que Thomas não tenha visto o que aconteceu. Por favor. Por favor._

Ele estava dormindo e mesmo quando acendi a luz, não acordou.

Comecei a reunir as minhas coisas que estavam no quarto de Thomas e também em seu banheiro.

Os dias que eu ficara escondida aqui, tinham agora facilitado na minha tudo que eu precisaria em uma bolsa e comecei a arrumar as coisas de Thomas.

Quando havia terminado, troquei-me e soltei meus cabelos, penteando-os, tentando em vão, esconder um pouco a atrocidade que Mark havia feito.

Com tudo pronto e arrumado, acordei Thomas que meio tonto levantou da cama.

Assim que viu que era eu, me abraçou e começou a chorar.

_Ele não pode ter visto. Não, Não._

–Thomas, escute a mamãe. Eu estou bem, mas preciso que você seja forte agora. Nós não podemos mais ficar aqui e temos que ir embora nesse segundo. Por favor, não faça barulho e me ajude a carregar todas essas coisas.

_Seu pai não irá gostar disso Isabella..._

Meu consciente estava certo, meu pai não iria gostar do que eu estava fazendo. Porém, eu não tinha mais escolha. Precisava ir embora daqui.

Thomas assentiu com a cabeça e secou as lágrimas de seus olhos, beijou minha bochecha com cuidado e segurei o gemido de dor que ameaçou sair de meus lábios.

Thomas pegou as coisas mais leves e eu as mais pesadas.

Descemos as escadas cuidadosamente e o deixei lá em baixo, voltando para pegar o que restava.

Quando desci o primeiro degrau, eu senti presença _dele_.

–Onde você pensa que vai? - Sua boca estava colada em minha orelha e sua voz ameaçadora. Sua mão segurava meu braço com força.

Thomas me olhou e gritou algo que eu não consegui entender.

–Me deixei ir Mark.

Livrei-me de suas mãos e o empurrei. Ele nem cambaleou direito.

Puxou meu cabelo e minha cabeça tombou para trás, gritei e segurei sua mão, tentando cravar minhas unhas em sua pele para ele me soltar.

–É isso que você quer? Ir embora? - Praticamente cuspiu a pergunta.

–Sim! Me deixe. - Gritei em meio a soluços.

–Então vá cadela, vai embora com seu filhotinho e não ouse voltar aqui!

Respirava com dificuldade e esperava ele me soltar.

Porém, eu deveria saber que nada daria certo para mim.

Mark soltou meu cabelo e me empurrou bruscamente. Minhas pernas fracas não aguentaram o desequilíbrio, fazendo-me tombar de joelhos na escada e cair para frente, rolando degrau por degrau até parar nos pés do meu filho.

Eu estava em um hospital. Ainda não havia tido coragem para abrir os olhos, porém o bip irritante e repetitivo confirmava minhas suspeitas.

Havia uma mãozinha pequena apertando a minha e eu podia ouvir duas pessoas surrando algo.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia me mexer ou abrir os olhos. Eu queria ficar ali, quieta na escuridão.

Porém a mãozinha pequena que apertava minha mão e o chorinho baixo, me fez abrir os olhos.

Thomas estava olhando para mim e o rosto vermelho e banhado em lágrimas, apertou minha mão mais forte quando me viu de olhos abertos e arregalou os olhos.

–Vovó! -Gritou.

Minha cabeça girava e eu mal aguentava a claridade do quarto.

Como havia chegado ali? Duvido muito que Mark tenha se movimentado para me trazer há um hospital.

Mas a resposta estava ali na minha frente, minha mãe possuía um sorriso fraco nos lábios e também chorava.

Meu pai estava sério e mesmo assim, pude ver que havia felicidade em seu olhar.

–Oi. – Sussurrei.

–Bella...Ah minha filha! Como está se sentindo? - Minha mãe se aproximou e segurou nos ombros de Thomas que continuava a me fitar calado.

–Na verdade, não sinto nada. - Respondi calmamente.

–Devem ser os remédios pra dor. - Meu pai disse.

Tentei mexer a mão que Thomas não estava segurando, mas havia uma tala nela.

–O que aconteceu? - Perguntei.

–Nós não sabemos direito... Thomas ligou e quando chegamos você estava no chão, desmaiada.

–Mark? - Perguntei erguendo os olhos.

–Não estava em casa.

Eu iria denuncia-lo com toda certeza e se ele já tivesse ido embora, seria um problema.

–Você ficou dormindo mamãe...Por dois dias...- Thomas sussurrou e mais lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

–Eu sinto muito meu amor. - Sussurrei e apertei sua mão.

–Eu vi mamãe...Vi o que Mark fez com você.

Minha mãe me olhou interrogativamente e meu pai parecia bravo.

–Podemos falar disso depois? - Pedi aos três.

–Claro querida, descanse.

–O médico já vem falar com você Bella. - Meu pai disse e saiu do quarto, sem nem ao menos me olhar.

Minha mãe me pediu desculpas e saiu do quarto, me deixando com Thomas.

–Escute príncipe, eu sinto muito pelo que viu. Não fique lembrando disso, eu estou bem e Mark nunca mais vai chegar perto da gente.

–Seu rosto tá estranho.

–Eu sei. Mas vai melhorar.

A porta se abriu e eu sabia que era o médico.

Thomas abriu um sorriso ao ver quem era e eu logo olhei para ver o motivo de sua felicidade.

Edward estava ali e me olhava incrédulo.

Merda! Não era pra ele me ver assim!

–Thomas vá ficar com a sua avó um pouco. Preciso conversar com o médico.

–Tudo bem. - Thomas beijou minha mão, um gesto que me surpreendeu e fez um sorriso abrir-se em meus lábios e saiu do quarto acenando para Edward.

Virei meu rosto e esperei por suas perguntas.

Porém minutos se passaram e Edward agora parado do meu lado, apenas me olhava.

–Quer me contar o que houve? - Perguntou calmamente.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, ele não exigiu de mim uma resposta, ele perguntou se eu estava disposta a falar disso com ele.

_Esse é o tipo de homem que você precisa na sua vida._

E aquele vontade já conhecida de falar sobre tudo com alguém, apareceu novamente. Mas era certo enche-lo com a minha história de vida?

–Você tem certeza de que quer ouvir? - Perguntei baixinho.

–Bella...Me deixe ajuda-la. Conte pra mim o que significa tudo isso...- Sua expressão era torturada e triste. Ele parecia mesmo se importar.

–Tudo Bem...-Sussurrei.

Ele me ajudou a sentar na cama e pegou uma cadeira para ficar ao meu lado.

Eu esperava que ele dissesse algo, mas respeitou meu tempo e esperou pacientemente enquanto eu pensava em como começar.

–Quanto eu tinha dezoito anos, as coisas estavam complicadas para os meus pais. As terras que eles possuíam estavam dando prejuízo e seriam tiradas deles, o dinheiro ficava cada vez mais difícil de conseguir e manter a casa não era fácil. Charlie era amigo de um cara que tinha um filho um pouco mais velho que eu. Eles iam bem com as suas terras e o padrão de vida era alto... Então eu, sendo a única chance de nos reerguer, fui à cobaia para ajudar minha família. Eu mal conhecia Mark, porém sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo pelos meus pais e tive a esperança de que Mark seria bom pra mim. Aceitei me casar com ele e assim sua família ajudou a minha a se reerguer. Meu pai ficou muito orgulhoso de mim...E sempre disse que eu deveria respeitar e aceitar tudo que meu marido fazia. – As lembranças me invadiam e eu tremia enquanto pensava em como continuar, lágrimas inundaram meu rosto e tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar mais alguma coisa - Aos dezenove eu engravidei de Thomas e depois disso Mark só piorou. Nunca teve um momento de afeto com o filho...Não respeitou meu resguardo e nem minhas dores. Tudo só piorou... E agora ele chegou ao fim do poço... Começou a me bater e a ameaçar Thomas, até tira-lo de mim...Não sei mais o que fazer, eu não aguento mais tê-lo na minha vida, quando cheguei do parque...Ele me espancou, me ameaçou e quando estava saindo com Thomas para casa dos meus pais, me empurrou na escada.

Fechei os olhos para não ver sua expressão. Deixei as lágrimas caírem por meu rosto machucado e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Eu conseguira resumir todo o inferno desses anos em algumas palavras, porém as feridas ainda estavam abertas, me dilacerando... Cada lembrança ruim.

Edward tocou minha mão e a apertou, logo senti sua respiração próxima a mim e abri os olhos, fitando os seus.

Ao contrário do que pensei, ele não tinha pena no olhar e sim tristeza, uma tristeza verdadeira, raiva, admiração e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar.

–Você é simplesmente incrível. Foi capaz de aguentar tudo e continuar de pé, criou seu filho absurdamente bem. E mesmo machucada e ferida, continua linda pra mim. Tudo que eu espero Bella, é que você se recupere e recomece sua vida, me prometa que nunca mais irá deixar Mark chegar perto de você ou de Thomas. Nem um dos dois merece isso.

Quanto mais ele falava, mais surpresa eu ficava. Ele estava segurando sua raiva e tentando me ajudar.

Eu me sentei mais retamente e fiz a única coisa que pude pensar em querer. Estendi os braços em sua direção, em um pedido mudo para que ele me abraçasse.

Prontamente ele me abraçou e gemi baixinho de prazer ao sentir ele junto a mim.

Ele me deixou chorar e acariciou os meus cabelos murmurando palavras reconfortantes.

Eu estava cada vez mais leve, cada vez mais confiante de que poderia continuar minha vida...Ali nos braços de Edward.

Eu estava simplesmente, apaixonada.

Minutos e talvez até horas se passaram e Edward não me deixava sair de seus braços, era tudo tão perfeito ali...Era aonde eu deveria estar.

Quando finalmente consegui me controlar, ele me soltou aos poucos e acariciou minha bochecha, que deveria estar inchada e roxa, fazendo-me rir.

Por algum motivo eu me sentia livre, me sentia viva. Talvez fosse, porque finalmente eu sabia o que era o amor.

–Edward, eu...

Ele botou um dedo em meus lábios gentilmente, impedindo-me de falar.

–Fique comigo Bella, eu prometo cuidar de você de Thomas. - Ele sussurrou e aproximou seu rosto do meu.

O certo seria negar, eu não podia envolve-lo nessa situação. Mas não o queria longe... Tudo em mim gritava por ele.

–Sim...-Sussurrei com os meus lábios a centímetros dos dele.

Ele sorriu e eu fechei os olhos.

Sua boca se juntou a minha gentilmente, com o maior cuidado de não me machucar. O beijo mais leve que já recebi em toda a minha vida.

Sua língua passeou por meu lábio inferior e eu gemi, jogando meus braços em seus ombros e deixando que ele tomasse conta de mim.

Dias haviam se passado até que eu pudesse ser liberada.

Thomas fez questão de ficar comigo todo o tempo e meus pais tiveram que voltar para casa.

Mas é claro, não antes de conversarem comigo. Meu pai me instruiu a voltar para Mark e tentar acertar as coisas, caso isso não acontecesse eu poderia ir morar com eles.

Eu me neguei no mesmo momento, eu jamais veria Mark de novo, o momento que fui empurrada na escada, bastou.

Na próxima, ele acabaria me matando.

Edward estava sempre comigo, quando não estava de plantão aqui no hospital como médico geral, estava de folga e vinha ficar o dia todo comigo e Thomas.

Ao que parece, eu havia ganhado outro anjo.

Edward havia me pedido para ir morar com ele ao invés de morar com meus pais e Thomas logo concordou, mas eu tinha medo... Não era tudo prematuro demais?

Bem, meus dois homens, achavam que não. Então quem era eu para discordar?

_**Três semanas depois.**_

–Você tem certeza disso príncipe? - Perguntei pela milésima vez. Thomas rolou os olhos pra mim e riu.

–Sim mamãe. Vou ficar bem. – Ele me abraçou e segurou a mão de minha mãe que me olhava com um sorriso.

–Vou cuidar bem dele Bella.

–Obrigada mãe.

Minha mãe alegava estar com saudades do neto, assim como meu pai, por isso Thomas ficaria com eles durante o fim de semana.

Minha mãe me deu um beijo leve na bochecha já cicatrizada e saiu, levando Thomas consigo.

Senti a presença de Edward antes de vê-lo. Ele passou a mão por minha cintura e me puxou para ele, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e acenei para Thomas.

Meus pais haviam ficado surpresos quando apresentei Edward e disse que ele era tudo que eu precisava e mais ainda quando me mudei para cá.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao sair do hospital foi ir à delegacia, denunciar Mark por agressão e ameaça. Edward como médico relatou todos os machucados que eu havia sofrido e mostrei a eles o que podia.

Mark estava sendo procurado, mas até agora, desaparecido.

–Ele vai ficar bem. - Sussurrou beijando meu pescoço.

Estremeci e sorri.

Edward me fazia sentir tantas coisas novas... Tratava-me com tanto carinho e delicadeza e hoje eu estava decidida a me entregar por inteiro para ele.

–Eu sei. Só é estranho. Nunca o tive longe de mim.

–Vai ser estranho pra mim também, não ter alguém fazendo perguntas o tempo todo.

Gargalhei e mordi os lábios.

Thomas andava atrás de Edward quase o tempo todo, perguntando um milhão de coisas sobre ser médico, sobre futebol e mais variados assuntos. Edward se divertia e eu ficava cada vez mais confiante de que finalmente tinha feito a coisa certa.

Fechei a porta de casa e suspirei. Agora éramos eu e ele.

–Ei ai? O que vai querer pro jantar? - Ele perguntou me soltando e indo para cozinha.

Nessas três semanas que estamos juntos ele não me deixou ir para cozinha uma única vez, por mais que eu tenha insistido.

–Não! Volta aqui! - Fui atrás dele rindo e o impedi de abrir a geladeira, ficando na frente dela. – Hoje eu cozinho e não aceito não como resposta.

Ele riu e passou a mão no cabelo. Em um gesto totalmente sexy que me fez morder os lábios.

Cruzei os braços e tentei me fazer de séria.

Ele riu e se aproximou me imprensando contra a geladeira.

– Tudo bem, hoje você venceu. – Eu ri e enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

Ele colou seus lábios contra os meus e gemi em satisfação. Só os beijos de Edward me faziam entrar em chamas... Coisa que nunca havia acontecido no tempo de Mark.

–Bella...Você me deixa louco. - Edward sussurrou com a boca colada em minha orelha. –Sou completamente seu.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria e eu sorri, abraçando-o para logo em seguida, beija-lo novamente.

–E eu, completamente sua.

–Ah meu anjo...- Sussurrou e beijou meu pescoço.

–Não Edward...Você é o meu anjo.

Ele gemeu e naquele momento eu soube que o jantar teria que esperar, pois o meu desejo por ele não podia mais ser posto de lado.

Edward me pegou no colo com facilidade e não parou de me beijar, eu gemia e apertava suas costas.

Rimos quando ele se desiquilibrou na escada e teve que parar de andar. Culpa minha que o apertava cada vez mais contra mim.

Em poucos segundos eu estava em sua cama e pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida senti uma felicidade imensa do que estava prestes a fazer.

Eu esperava que fosse mesmo bom, já que nunca tive a chance de experimentar o prazer que tantos falam. Não com o ogro que era Mark.

Mas eu sentia, meu corpo clamava por ele, eu estava quente e pronta para recebê-lo.

Edward beijava todo o meu rosto, além dos lábios e eu ria.

Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo. Nunca pensei que poderia ser feliz e livre.

Edward me olhava com admiração e ruborizei. Ele beijou minhas bochechas que há algumas semanas atrás estavam bem machucadas e suspirei, sentindo sua boca descer por meu corpo.

Minha cabeça vagou por todas essas semanas que eu havia passado ao lado dele,em sua casa reconfortante e a sua presença deliciosa ao meu lado. Nossas conversas, brincadeiras e contatos.

Eu me sentia completamente certa estando nos braços de Edward, sentindo-o explorar meu corpo, sentindo-o me desejar da mesa forma que eu o desejo. É assim que deve ser um casal.

Meu sutiã já estava no chão e a cada caricia e lambida que Edward depositava em meus seios,eu me contorcia de prazer.

Porra aquilo era bom.

Tirei sua camisa e suspirei com a perfeição de seu ser. Seja externamente ou interiormente, Edward era perfeito.

Perdi a linha do pensamento e me deixei levar, logo nossas roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto e eu sentia suas mãos e boca em todo o meu corpo, como se deixasse rastros de fogo por minha pele.

Meus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos e algo totalmente inesperado me aconteceu.

Edward depositou beijos em minha intimidade e logo depois a abocanhou.

Oh meu Deus!

Aquilo era prazer... Aquilo era o que eu nunca tive.

Eu me contorcia de prazer na cama e Edward gemia em satisfação ao sentir meu gosto.

Minhas costas arquearam e gritei seu nome, chegando ao ápice.

Em tantos anos de casada e nunca havia sentido nada igual.

–Ah pequena... Por onde você estava todo esse tempo? - Edward sussurrou e eu gemi.

Abri os olhos e o encarei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

–Esperando você. – Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Finalmente eu me sentia em paz, segura e feliz. Ali, nos braços dele.

Edward me botou por cima e riu quando arregalei os olhos, ele estava me deixando no comando.

Sorri travessa e direcionei seu membro para minha entrada.

Fechei os olhos ao senti-lo entrar em mim. Como isso poderia ser tão bom?

Edward gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando em meu quadril, ajudando-me a me movimentar.

A cada investida, tudo ficava mais vivo e mais intenso e eu me sentia mais completa.

Edward deslizou a mão por todo o meu corpo e abriu os olhos me fitando, enquanto eu descia e subia em seu membro.

Era tudo tão diferente, como se fosse a minha primeira vez e de certa forma, era.

Eu não me sentia um objeto, muito pelo contrário. Eu me sentia amada.

Meus gemidos, viraram gritos e Edward beijou meus lábios com voracidade. Exatamente como eu queria.

–Tão linda... Tão gostosa.

Suas palavras só me estimulavam mais e em um átimo eu estava em baixo dele.

Edward me avaliava e parecia gostar do que via,o misto de sensações que me causava a cada toque e investida.

–Ah Baby...

–Edward! - Gritei.

Edward deslizou os dedos por meu corpo até chegar em meus clitóris, acariciando-o.

Eu estava cada vez mais perto de algo desconhecido e absurdamente bom...

Gritando seu nome cheguei ao ápice novamente. Edward mordeu de leve meu pescoço e se liberou dentro de mim.

O que foi isso?

Minha mente estava completamente confusa. Nunca havia feito algo tão intenso.

–Ah Bella...

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e deslizei meus dedos entre seus cabelos, como sempre quis fazer.

Lágrimas de felicidade inundaram meus olhos, escorrendo até meus lábios e um sorriso bobo cresceu em meu rosto.

–Obrigada... –Sussurrei entre arquejos.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, puxando-me para ele.

–Uau... - Ele disse e riu.

Eu ri com ele e nos fitamos em silêncio.

Tudo estava ali naquele momento, totalmente transparente. Eu podia ver admiração, felicidade e emoção em seu olhar.

Finalmente, eu havia achado a minha cara metade.

–Eu te amo Bella. Obrigado por me deixar entrar em sua vida. Nunca mais você irá sofrer, não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque, nem a você, nem a Thomas.

Lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto e não pude evitar sorrir.

–Amo você também Edward... Mais do que jamais imaginei.

Seus dedos deslizaram para meu rosto suavemente e fizeram um carinho em minha bochecha.

Já era noite quando saímos da cama, descemos as escadas de mãos dadas e fui para a cozinha fazer nosso jantar.

Edward iria arrumar a mesa.

Estava cortando alguns cogumelos quando ouvi um barulho já conhecido. Era um carro e eu tinha quase certeza de que sabia de quem era.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouvi um barulho. Segurei a faca com mais força e silenciosamente fui até a sala, esperando ver Edward.

Mas não era ele ali e sim o causador de toda a minha dor.

Mark.

Ele segurava uma arma preta e no momento que me viu, sorriu.

–Então é verdade...A putinha veio mesmo morar com o amante.

Sua voz me encheu de raiva.

Porque ele tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo?

Minha vida estava finalmente mudando, melhorando e ele aparece para estragá-la.

Ignorei a arma apontada para mim e ergui a cabeça.

–O que você quer Mark? – Falei.

Ele me avaliou e franziu o cenho em nojo. Eu vestia apenas uma camiseta de Edward.

–Vim pegar minha esposa e meu filho de volta. Mas pelo que vejo, você já andou abrindo as pernas por ai não é Isabella?

Eu não sabia onde estava Edward, mas torcia para que ele não aparecesse agora.

–Eu deixei bem claro Mark... Não quero mais nada com você. Você me espancou... Me jogou da escada...É assim que acha que deve tratar as pessoas? Com violência quando é contrariado?

Ele segurou a arma com mais força, apontando-a exatamente para o meu peito.

–E eu deixei bem claro Isabella...Que se te pagasse com outro homem, iria matar você e ele.

E foi neste momento que tudo aconteceu.

Mark apertou o gatilho ao mesmo tempo que Edward apareceu na porta, jogando-o pro lado.

Esperei a dor da bala me atingir, mas não aconteceu. Ao invés disso ouvi o barulho de algo deslizando pelo piso e para minha surpresa a arma estava em meus pés e a bala havia pego de raspão no meu braço.

Mark e Edward se embolavam no chão e a eu apertava tanto a faca em minha mão, que chegava a doer.

Mark era três vezes maior que Edward e era um ex atleta, porém os dois pareciam em um impasse.

Peguei a arma em meus pés com uma mão e preparei para atirar.

–Solte-o! -Gritei.

Mark parou por um momento e sorriu, saindo de cima de Edward.

–Vai atirar em mim querida? – Disse com ironia.

–Bella!-Edward gritou.

Edward estava sangrando e meu coração bateu mais forte.

Mark se levantou e se aproximou de mim lentamente.

Eu poderia matar um homem? O homem que me fez sofrer todos esses anos? Que causou dor não só a mim, mas também ao meu filho?

Ele merece...Merece a morte.

Mas eu não mereço sujar minhas mãos com o seu sangue.

Chorando e fraca, o vi se aproximar e não consegui apertar o gatilho. Edward me olhava em pânico e tentava levantar.

Mark parou a centímetros da arma e me olhou irônico.

–E ai? O que vai ser cadela?

Minhas mãos tremiam, uma segurando a arma e a outra a faca.

Abaixei a arma e o olhei com raiva.

Porque eu tinha que ser tão fraca?

Ele merecia isso e ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia. Porque eu não era como ele.

No segundo que abaixei a arma, Mark me deu um soco na barriga.

A faca e a arma caíram de minhas mãos e gritei de dor.

Mark pegou a arma rapidamente a apontou para Edward.

Rastejei-me no chão a peguei a faca.

Eu não tinha mais escolha.

No momento que Mark se preparava para puxar o gatilho e acertar Edward, cravei a faca em sua nuca.

Um grito abafado saiu de sua garganta e a arma caiu em sua frente.

Cai no chão sentindo a dor do soco e olhei quando Mark cuspiu sangue e caiu de joelhos em minha frente, para logo depois tombar para o lado, ficando imóvel para todo sempre.

_**Dois meses depois.**_

O meu reflexo no espelho, mostrava uma garota bonita, branca de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos até a cintura. Lábios vermelhos e volumosos.

Havia círculos escuros em baixo dos olhos por conta das noites mal dormidas.

Eu não podia mais ver esse reflexo. Eu precisava mudar e ver que era realmente outra pessoa. Por mais que sentisse isso, a necessidade de ver algo diferente se apoderou de mim.

Fui ao banheiro, pegando tudo que precisava e enfiei minha cabeça na pia espaçosa.

Molhei meus cabelos e depois espalhei a tintura por todos os fios.

Agora sim eu teria certeza que estaria diferente. Que havia deixado à antiga Isabella para trás.

Agora eu era outra.

Mãe, noiva, estudante de arquitetura e também dona de casa.

Não havia mais feridas a serem curadas e nem mais nada a fazer há não se feliz, ao lado do meu filho e do meu amado.

Esperei alguns minutos e lavei a tinta do meu cabelo.

Peguei o secador e o sequei rapidamente.

Essa era a nova Isabella.

Uma mulher amada, forte, livre e em paz consigo mesma.

Desci as escadas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e gargalhei da cara que Edward e Thomas fizeram ao me ver.

–Meu Deus!- Edward disse com um sorriso.- Está linda.

–Nossa mãe! Está gatona.

Eu ri de sua gíria e fui até ele, abraçando-o.

–Obrigada príncipe. – Ele riu e me abraçou de volta.

Olhei para Edward e sorri encabulada.

Todas as mudanças positivas em minha vida eu devia há ele, Edward me transformou e ajudou, quando ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo. Quando eu não tinha mais esperanças.

De Dilacerada, humilhada, presa e infeliz. Eu agora era; Forte, amada, muito feliz e livre.

Segurei sua mão e colei nossos corpos.

–Obrigada anjo... - Sussurrei.

Ele beijou minha testa e suspirei de satisfação sentindo seus braços em volta de mim.

Finalmente o meu coração partido, estava inteiro novamente.


End file.
